The Sinister Conspiracy Man
Rumour has it that there is a dark force altering the TMDWS universe. They could be the reason why there are so many doctors running around! Why a lot of the villains are inanimate objects! Why Renegade is such a fricken' racist! Whoever they are, they're pretty darn powerful. The Long Game At some point upon arriving on Earth he formed the Illuminati for vague and mysterious reasons, most likely because he hates freedom or something. During this time he became BFFs with bill cipher and he thinks The Valeyard is a pretty cool guy and once invited him to join the Illuminati through the Valeyard just told him to fuck off. Doing a lot of vague stuff over the years Besides being a huge bastard and keeping people down he did a lot of mysterious stuff over the years like leaving secret codes on bank notes for no real reason besides being proper vague. Over the years he created such evils like Tesco, reddit, Super wholockfanstuck, the Conservative party, deviantart, cancelling good science fiction shows, that one TV show episode about the alien sex gas and much much more. Its also rumored he created jupocash Summoning the great old ones and other evil cult stuff After the failed mess of Jupocash, the conspiracy man went to the yearly festival of depraved debauchery he hosted at Bedford Grove once a year with his other Illuminati buddies including MPs from westminister. During this event they planned to use the dark secrets of the necronomicon to summon a horror terror from beyond reailty to bring a thousand years of darkness and misery to the Earth and because it was funny. The summon brought fourth two terrifying enties known as creeper eight and terrifying Pertwee who where twisted hellish like alternate doctor whos from a realm of agony suffering and madness. Before the plan could be completed, they where stopped by Mysterious Dr. Who? who cast them back into the darkness and swore he would bring an end to the sinister conspiracy man for good. Since then the sinister conspiracy man and Mysterious Dr. Who? have become arch enemies and rivials. Evil conspiracy involving evil aliens The conspiracy man summoned one of his old allies Ian Levine as they allied with a race of evil edgy alien emos known as the Darklings to build a doomsday weapon. They where attacked by the Cheerful Doctor who tried to disarm the weapon however what he did not expect was the Sinister Conspiracy man had devolped an evil emo virus with the help of his allies and infected the Cheerful Doctor with it. This resulted in him becoming the camp dark Doctor(Or Proto valeyard/dreamlord/darkone/predator/thestorm) in which he dyed his hair black with a red streak and wore a black trenchcoat with chains. The Camp Dark Doctor produced to dance around town while looking proper camp, snogging women at random then having an embrassing scene at a nightclub. After some dramatic events Kepflar punched the emo out of the Camp Dark Doctor causing him to revert back to the Cheerful Doctor. The two proceeded to invade the Darklings space station and blow up the doomsday weapon, had Ian Levine arrested and saved the day. However the Sinister Conspiracy man managed to board an escape pod so he could live to fight another day. Taking over television "Cartoons? Those are for babies, come into the real world! And Science fiction? Waste of hard working tax payers money and nobody likes Sci fi anyway, it's had it's day, it's done, it's over finished, it's a joke now! Also comedy is rubbish so we are axing that too!" ~Sinister Conspiracy man upon taking over world television The conspiracy man set in motion a dark plan with his puppets Nigel Farage and Micheal Grade. The first part of this plan was to use the government to take control of television and turn it into a huge propoganda network for controlling the masses known as the Darkangel network. Once in a position of power he had Saturday morning cartoons banned(Remember Live and kicking? SMTV live? He ended those) He also cancelled all science fiction because he hates it, shut down comedy and just generally had fun sucked out of television. Under the new order TV was a mix of government newscasts, garden shows, snog marry avoid and that one really bad afternoon soap opera nobody likes. Mysterious Dr. Who? showed up in order to stop the Sinister Conspiracy mans evil plans and put an end to their long conflict across space and time as he was forced to fight Illuminti paramilitary forces and evil minions. However he was too late as he just missed election day. At some point he cancelled 4Kidz cancelled, believing it to be a relic of a bygone era. The New Prime minister The Sinister Conspiracy man began phase two of his plan by placing his agents in key positions of power, mainly the government of the United Kingdom which was controlled by the mad bad Nigel Farage and Brett Underwood(Formally Tony Coburn). With control of the media and governments he had freedom banned while Deputy Prime Minister Underwood had primary school children rounded up to be handed over to the evil 456 in exchange for a new apple watch. Mysterious Dr. Who? was a prisoner of the Illuminati during this time forcing a later incarnation the Proper Bonkers Doctor to step up to try and save the day. After freeing his other incarnation the two Doctors learned the sinister Conspiracy man was going to use stolen Kroton Crystal technology to convert the Earths people into evil Krotons loyal to him and build an empire that would forge an eternal illuminati Kroton time lord empire with him at the helm. The Doctors beat up the evil Prime Minister and his lacky Mr Underwood and then chased down The Sinister Conspiracy man resulting in a really epic show down scene with rain, lighening and everything. Sinister Conspiracy man explained he was a time lord all along and deeply connected with both the Doctors past and future and had been playing a long game with him. After an epic battle the Two Doctors blew the reverse engineered Kroton technology up and self destructed the Conspiracy mans airship. He swore their final battle was coming and it would be one to shake up not just the multiverse but all the verses before escaping in his tardis. The Conspiracy man revealed/Too many Dr Whos 3? Trvia and notes *The Paranoid Conspiracy Theorists know of him, through he leaves them alone since it creates plausible deniability. *Alex Jones is really an android he created to spread misinformation and create strife. *He is behind the creation of Jupocash *He also summoned creeper mcgann and terrifying pertwee during an eldritch ritual with his illuminati cultists. *He owns everything. *He killed your brother. *Created 4chan in order to make the world more miserable. *He despises 100% objective with a passion. *He was mentioned by the evil clown in abyss of the playbus *He aided the Master in placing Donald Trump into the whitehouse Theories on who he is *Evil anti universe Dr.who *The Doctors dad and Omegas brother. *Regenerated traffic warden *The Doctors mum. *Romana *River song *The Rani *The Other *Grandfather paradox *you *The Black Guardian *Time agent Sdan *Crime Agent Bobin *The Monocle Doctor Category:Enemies